


Roses for a Lifetime Epilogue

by aerobesk



Series: Roses for a Lifetime and Beyond [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final in the original Roses for a Lifetime story, beginning of the Beyond series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses for a Lifetime Epilogue

“Hello?”

Ray’s voice echoed through the halls. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was, or why he was here, honestly all he did know was that he was alone.

He wandered around for a bit, passing tapestries and ornate rugs, only stopping when he looked to his left and caught sight of something.

That something was a mirror, and once he caught sight of his reflection he stopped dead, rushing over to see himself closer.

He was honestly confused over why he looked 20 again. He brought up a hand, smooshing his cheek and playing with his eyebrows. Finally he just shook his head. He wasn’t sure   
why that was the weirdest thing about this place, but he figured that he was just dreaming and would wake up soon.

In the meantime he decided to explore what he now realized was a castle. He walked past framed portraits and tasseled curtains, large, empty rooms and everything in between. 

Finally he came to a room with 4 others branching off. The main room had a couch, a large, flat screen TV and what looked like half of the consoles ever made plugged into it. One of them contained a large bathroom. One had a large bedroom, a king sized bed with a crimson bedspread. The third room had a mass of TVs, wires and keyboards spilling everywhere, like what you see in a spy movie. He looked over the screens, most showing places he knew; the office, his and Joel’s first apartment, Geoff’s house, even his favorite restaurant. He scanned them over quickly before stopping on one.

This one showed his bedroom. His queen bed was still set in the middle of the room, but that was the only thing that looked the same. It looked like Michael was standing over his sleeping for, along with 3 paramedics. Lindsay and Barbara were standing off to the side, and both looked like they were crying. Gavin entered the room, a phone in his hand, and Michael turned to him, shaking his head.

And that’s when it hit him. He wanted to call out, tell them that he wasn’t dead, he was just sleeping, but a noise caught him off guard.

He left the small room, entering the fourth and final room, which turned out to not be a room at all. Instead, a long walkway stretched out from the side of the castle, lined in iron and ivy, and stopping at a gazebo that was almost completely engulfed in the swaying branches of a giant willow tree. The noise from the gazebo came again, and he started down the path.

When he finally came to the white building, he couldn’t believe his eyes. There was Joel, sitting on the window ledge, back propped again the wall and a notebook in his hands, the page covered in his messy scribbles. He was mumbling to Joe the Cat, who was lying over his feet, staring at Ray. What shocked Ray the most was that Joel looked not a day over 30.

Then Joe mewled, and Joel looked up, locking eyes with Ray. He blinked at him for a moment, before scooting Joe off his feet and standing, setting his notebook down and taking 3 steps before enveloping Ray in a hug.

They stood like that until Joel felt something on his shirt. He pulled away, wiping the tears from Ray’s face. 

“Why are you crying?”

“Because the only time I get to see you now is in my dreams.”

“What are you talking about Ray?”

“This. Seeing you. I want you back Joel, not just in my dreams.”

“Ray, we aren’t in a dream.”

Ray finally looked up at him. “What?”

“You aren’t dreaming Ray. This is happening.”

Ray looked at him for a moment. “So that means that I’m… dead.”

Joel looked uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to the other. 

“I mean… Yeah.”

Ray’s shoulders started to shake again, and Joel was about to draw him into another hug when he realized that he wasn’t crying. Ray was laughing.

Joel stared at him, shocked.

“You know… most people are sad. Most people don’t laugh when they find out that they’re dead.”

That just made Ray laugh even harder. It took minute for him to calm down.

“Are you kidding me Joel?”

He reached up on his tiptoes, placing a chaste kiss on Joel’s lips.

“Finally getting to spend the rest of eternity with you? What do I have to be sad about?”


End file.
